Yugioh! DE - Episode 048
South v. Central II Synopsis The School Duel continues. Summary The School Duel between Maya and Tyler continues, and Tyler has played "Spirit Barrier" to counter Maya's powerful assault with "Tyrant Dragon". Tyler nonchalantly admits to the glaring weakness of his "Cloudians": forced into Attack Position and they have little ATK. Kyle recalls Cameron often using "Spirit Barrier" when the school year started. Cameron says the Continuous Trap is fairly generic but did incorporate the trap specifically because of Tyler, having seen him play it so many times during their time in school together. During Tyler's turn, "Cloudian Squall" activates, and all monsters gain "Fog Counters", which Tyler has "Atlus" immediately remove to force Maya to randomly discard a card. He then summons his next "Cloudian": "Cirrostratus", and it gains 3 Fog Counters upon Normal Summon. Tyler uses its effect to remove two Fog Counters to destroy "Tyrant Dragon", which would allow him to attack directly. However, Maya's "Keeper of the Shrine" loop triggers, leaving her Life Points safe. Cameron's friends comment on Tyler's strategy, which they deem an amalgam of Cameron and Shy's dueling. Shy uses a lot of Continuous Spells and Traps for an intricate strategy while Cameron often uses weak monsters and effects to clear his opponents field to attack directly. Meanwhile, Maya knows that so long as "Spirit Barrier" remains on the field she cannot deal battle damage, and so long as "Cloudian Squall" is active, Tyler can exploit "Atlus" and "Cirrostratus", virtually nonstop. This prompts Maya to resign to her facedown "Call of the Haunted" to bring back "Tyrant Dragon" at the cost of her "Keeper of the Shine". Maya then plays one of her least favorite but painfully necessary cards: "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" that returns "Tyrant Dragon" to Maya's hand to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. Maya then summons "Assault Wyvern" and delivers at least a little damage. With the loss of "Cloudian Squall", Tyler switches strategies and uses "Fog Control" to place Fog Counters on "Cirrostratus" that allow Tyler to destroy "Assault Wyvern" and "Keeper of the Shine", finally leaving Maya exposed to 2 direct attacks and down to 500 Life Points. Tyler then summons his next "Cloudian": "Nimbusman", who has 2000 ATK due to its effect. Maya responds by showing Tyler that his "Atlus" tactic to discard her hand was a folly as she reveals "Totem Dragon" in her GY to bring back "Tyrant Dragon". Maya plays "Stamping Destruction", so she can attack and end the duel without interruption, but Tyler plays the facedown "Threatening Roar" before it can be destroyed. While Tyler takes the 500 damage, Maya cannot attack. Tyler then Normal Summons "Cloudian - Ghost Fog", who attacks "Tyrant Dragon", which seems like a reckless and foolhardy move. However, "Ghost Fog" doesn't let Tyler take any damage from battle. Rather, upon destruction it placed Fog Counters on monsters equal to the Level of the monster that destroyed it in battle. SInce "Tyrant Dragon" destroyed "Ghost Fog", Tyler can place 8 Fog Counters on monsters, and Tyler places all of them on "Nimbusman", thus awarding "Nimbusman" 6000 ATK. "Nimbusman" attacks "Tyrant Dragon" and Maya places her facedown that costs half of her Life Points but allows her to save her dragon and the rest of her Life Points. Maya admits to herself that she doesn't have a single dragon or combination in her Deck that can outright overpower "Nimbusman", even her "Felgrand Dragon" with its effect. Instead, Maya resolves to negate "Nimbusman's" effects all together. She activates "Samsara Dragon" in her GY, banishing it to Special Summon "Darkstorm Dragon" in Attack Position. Maya then performs her first every Xyz Summon to Xyz Summon "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand". Maya activates "DDKF's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and negate "Nimbusman's" effects until the End Phase, thus returning its ATK to its original value. "Nimbusman's" original ATK is 1000. Maya has her divine knight attack and destroy "Nimbusman" to win the school duel. Following the duel, Maya is awarded a plaque of honor as is Tyler for his runner-up performance. Tyler is unfazed by the defeat, and later approaches Cameron, who remembers that neither of them have placed value on winning and losing. Featured Duel: Maya Wright vs. Tyler Morrison *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Maya has 2700 LP and 3 cards in her hand. She controls "Tyrant Dragon" (2900/2500) in Attack Position and one set Spell/Trap. Tyler has 3000 LP and 2 cards in his hand. He controls "Cloudian - Atlus" (1300/0) and "Cloudian - Turbulence" (800/0) in Attack Position. He controls Continuous Spells: "Summon Cloud" and "Cloudian Squall" as well as Continuous Trap: "Spirit Barrier". Turn 6: Tyler During Tyler's Standby Phase, "Cloudian Squall" activates, placing one Fog Counter on all face-up monsters ("Atlas"/"Tyrant Dragon"/"Turbulence": 1 Fog Counter). Tyler activates "Altus'" effect to remove 3 Fog Counters from anywhere on the field to force Maya to discard a random card. He removes one Fog Counter from all monsters on the field. Tyler Normal Summons "Cloudian - Cirrostratus" (900/0), and its effect places 3 Fog Counters on itself. Tyler activates "Cirrostratus'" effect removing 2 Fog Counters from itself to destroy a card on the field, and Tyler has "Tyrant Dragon" destroyed. Maya activates "Keeper of the Shrine" (0/2100) in her GY and Special Summons it in Defense Position as a Dragon Monster she controls was destroyed. Turn 7: Maya Maya activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Tyrant Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. "Tyrant Dragon" forces Maya to tribute another Dragon Monster for its Special Summon from the GY, and Maya sacrifices "Keeper of the Shrine". Maya activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" to return "Tyrant Dragon" to her hand to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. Maya Normal Summons "Assault Wyvern" (1800/1000). "Assault Wyvern" attacks "Turbulence" who isn't destroyed by battle due to its effect (Tyler 3000 > 2000). Maya sets one card. Turn 8: Tyler Tyler activates "Fog Control", sacrificing "Turbulence" to place 3 Fog Counters on "Cirrostratus". Tyler activates "Cirrostratus'" effect to remove 2 Fog Counters and destroy "Assault Wyvern". Since a Dragon Monster was destroyed, Maya Special Summons "Keeper of the Shrine" in Defense Position. Tyler activates "Cirrostratus'" effect a second time to destroy "Keeper of the Shrine". "Atlus" and "Cirrostratus" attack directly (Maya 2700 > 1400 > 500). Tyler sacrifices "Atlus" and "Cirrostratus" to Tribute Summon "Cloudian - Nimbusman" (1000/1000). Since "Nimbusman" was Tribute Summoned, its third effect activates, placing a Fog Counter on itself for each WATER monster used to summon it and increasing its ATK by 500 for each Fog Counter on the field ("Nimbusman": 1000 > 2000/1000). Tyelr sets one card. Turn 9: Maya Maya activates "Totem Dragon" (400/200) in her GY, having been randomly discarded via "Atlus", and Special Summons it in Attack Position, but it is banished the next time it leaves the field. She uses "Totem's" effect to treat itself as 2 Tributes to Tribute Summon "Tyrant Dragon". Maya activates "Stamping Destruction" to destroy Tyler's set Spell/Trap and inflict 500 damage. Tyler activates the targeted "Threatening Roar" to prevent Maya from attacking this turn. "Threatening Roar" is still destroyed (Tyler 2000 > 1500). Turn 10: Tyler Tyler Normal Summons "Cloudian - Ghost Fog" (0/0). "Ghost Fog" attacks "Tyrant Dragon", who destroys it, but "Ghost Fog's" effect reduces the damage to 0. Upon destruction by battle, "Ghost Fog" distributes Fog Counters equal to the Level of the monster who destroyed it, so Tyler places 8 Fog Counters on "Nimbusman", increasing its ATK by 4000 ("Nimbusman": 2000 > 6000/1000). "Nimbusman" attacks "Tyrant Dragon"; Maya activates "Scales of Typhon", halving her LP (Maya 500 > 250) to negate the attack and prevent herself from taking damage or her Dragon Monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn. Turn 11: Maya Maya activates "Samsara Dragon" in her GY, discarded randomly via "Atlus", and Special Summons "Darkstorm Dragon" (2700/2500) from her GY in Attack Position. Maya overlays her 2 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. Maya activates "DDKF's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and negate "Nimbusman's" effects until the End Phase, thus returning its ATK to its original value. "DDKF" destroys "Nimbusman" (Tyler 1500 > 0). Maya wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels